


Day Off

by Neongoldx



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), yoon jeonghan - Fandom
Genre: Dom Yoon Jeonghan, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neongoldx/pseuds/Neongoldx
Summary: Jeonghan has a day off
Relationships: SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Yoon Jeonghan & SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Other(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Day Off

The mirror was fogged up due to the hot shower you had just taken. You reached your left hand out and wiped the fog off the mirror as best as you could. You grinned at yourself as you finished brushing your teeth, relaxing your shoulders while your heated skin started to cool down. As you started to rinse your mouth you felt two arms wrap themselves around your waist.

“It’s my day off why aren’t you in bed?”

You smiled and leaned into your boyfriend as you grabbed your face cream. “I have errands to run Hannie.” You said turning your head and kissing his cheek.

“Can’t they wait?” Jeonghan asked as he buried his face into your neck and planted small kisses on to your skin. You giggled and tried to pull away which only motivated him as he continued to attack your neck.

“No, I want to get them out of the way as fast as possible.” You set your face cream down and looked at Jeonghan through the mirror. He smirked as he took in your flushed cheeks.

“What if I can convince you to stay with me all day?” He winked at you watched his hands traveled to untie your robe.

“Mhm, if I get them done sooner, the longer you get me.”

“But if you don’t leave then I get you right now.” He argued as he untied your robe and opening it. He placed his palms on your stomach and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs. He went back to kissing your neck, leaving small love bites behind. You let out a sigh and leaned into him, his hold getting tighter as his lips traveled down to your right shoulder.

“What do you say love?” He pushed your robe down as he looked at you through the bathroom mirror. “You want to stay or go run your stupid errands.” He finished whispering in your ear as he bit your earlobe. You sighed and took your lip in between your lips.

“Answer baby.” His hands traveled up to your breasts and took one of your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. You moaned lowly and arched your back leaning your chest into his hands. He smirked and kissed your temple before removing his hands from your once again heated skin.

“Better finish getting ready, you don’t want to keep your errands waiting.” Jeonghan winked at you through the mirror before turning around and walking out of your bathroom. You groaned shaking your head and exited the bathroom, following him into your room. He was sitting on the edge of your shared bed a knowing look evident on his face.

“You’re such a tease Hannie.” You pouted and stood in front of him. Your robe barely on you now. Jeonghan grinned as he reached over and took of the rest of your robe and throwing it somewhere around your messy room. He placed his hands on your waist pulling you closer as he started to leave small kisses around your stomach. “Does this mean you’ll stay.” He mumbled against your skin his delicate hands trailing down your hips and onto your thighs. Closer to where you needed him to be.

“Yes, I’ll stay.” You moaned out as he started kissing the top of your thighs. You dug your fingers into his hair tugging it slightly as he started sucking on your skin harshly. His hands traveled up to your butt grabbing it roughly before pulling away.

“Lay down baby girl.” He said removing his hands from your body once again and taking his t-shirt off. You bit your lip at the sight of his toned chest and decided against his wishes. “I don’t want too.” You smirked and straddled his lap making him laugh lowly. His hands taking up residency on your skin again, digging his palms softly onto your lower back.

“My sweet girl wants to misbehave today, doesn’t she?” He said raising an eyebrow and bringing his left hand to wrap around your neck softly. You hummed closing your eyes at the sensation of the slight pressure around your neck. “Use your words angel.” He whispered into your ear before tightening his hold around your neck.

“Yes Hannie.” You moaned out slowly hearing him chuckle as he removed his hand from your neck making you grown.

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” He asked placing soft kisses onto your collar bones slowly making his way down to your breasts again. You felt him smile against your skin. He moved his hand that had been around your neck moments ago and started massaging your breast between his palms. He took your other nipple into his mouth tugging it gently making you hiss.

“Yes.” You managed to choke out and felt him nod against your body. He pulled away blowing onto your nipple slightly making you shiver.

“Then lay down love.” He said before flipping you onto your back. You giggled wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing him down to kiss him. He responded, kissing you feverishly his wandering hands finally reaching the place you craved them the most. “I’ll never get tired at how responsive you always are.” He mumbled against your lips before pulling away. You groaned pouting slightly making him laugh.

“Don’t worry you’ll get what you want kitten, patience is key.” He said pecking your lips softly and then moving down to leave small kisses down your body.

You felt his fingers traveling up your slit. He moaned against your skin feeling your arousal as he impatiently kissed his way down to your core. He hovered there for second blowing on to your heat gently before deciding to kiss your inner thighs. You moaned arching your back, bucking your hips into his hands as he started rubbing figure eights against your clit. 

“Isn’t this better than running errands?” He asked against your skin, biting your thigh softly.

“Yes Hannie.” You answered as you looked down at him. You reached down your hand took his free hand intertwining your fingers together. “I love you.” You whispered.

“I love you too.” He said before inserting his index finger into your heat. You gripped his hand tightly moaning out as he moved his finger slowly. Painfully teasing you knowing he had you melting before him.

Jeonghan kissed your mound softly as he kept moving his finger inside of you. Groaning as he felt around your wet silky walls. Before you knew it, he had inserted another finger into you opening you up slowly at first and then gaining speed. You panted arching your back holding onto his hand tightly and tugging on your bed sheets.

“I love making your feel good angel.” He said as he increased his speed while rubbing soothing circles on the hand he was holding. “Open your eyes and watch me.” He groaned blowing onto your swollen clit before wrapping his perfect lips around it.

You moaned loudly obeying his orders and watched as he sinfully looked at you in the eyes while he devoured you. You could feel the coil in your stomach increasing as he inserted a third finger in you stretching you beyond belief. The pain disguising itself as blissful pleasure as he held your stare intensely. You brought the hand that was gripping your bedsheets and pushed down on his head.

He groaned against you and sucked onto your clit harshly. You tugged at his roots as you arched your back, your orgasm approaching the faster he sucked and moved his fingers inside you. He knew you were close as you tightened your walls around his digits. This only making him go faster the wet sounds coming from your core mixing with the moans and his groans increasing the delicious pleasure.

“Baby I-I’m close.” You moaned out bringing your intertwined hands to rest against your stomach. He hummed against you as he continued to please you like it was his favorite past time. The waves sending you over the edge as you finally reached your orgasm. You arched your back and tightened your legs around his head, digging your mound into him as he helped you ride out your orgasm.

You laid back panting, opening your legs up again as Jeonghan finished lapping up your release, immorally moaning as he felt your body twitch against him. He smirked pulling away and removing his fingers from inside of you. He stared at you as he wickedly brought them up to his lips slowly taking them into his mouth and licking them, throwing his head back as if that were the best meal he had ever tasted.

“Was that enough convincing for you or do you need more princess?” He said before kissing your lips softly. You moaned into his mouth tasting yourself on his tongue before he pulled away and raised an eyebrow as he waited for your answer. All while grinding his hips down teasingly onto your sensitive core.

“I think I need more convincing.” You whispered letting go of his hand and wrapped both of your arms around his bare back. He smiled and pecked your lips softly before placing small kisses down your neck, making it a mission to leave as many marks as he could.

“Good thing we have all day angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading let me know your thoughts <3


End file.
